<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slow down, for my sake! by itenixol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758657">slow down, for my sake!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol'>itenixol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Motorcycle Rides, Not Beta Read, but it’s better that he just... lets himself feel things, hand holding, kiyotaka tries to repress his feelings, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was around Mondo, he could relax. He could calm down. It seemed as if everything would be alright in the end no matter what happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slow down, for my sake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAN1CMECHAN1C/gifts">MAN1CMECHAN1C</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is for my friend, souda, and i hope he likes it!!! it’s a bit long... i wanted to make it shorter but i got carried away so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah… Mondo, I’m not sure I can do this,” Kiyotaka admitted as he stared at the jet black motorcycle with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sat atop the motorcycle was Mondo. He wore the school’s uniform (for once in his life) and purposely fitted it so it was looser on his body. Mondo has unbuttoned the top three buttons and was looking at Taka with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biker tilted his head. “Oh, c’mon, Taka! It ain’t that bad,” he tried to assure the moral compass. It didn’t work, for the other just bit his lip nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… would feel much safer if you wore a helmet…” Taka crosses his arms loosely across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer sayin’ that as if I dunno how ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mondo chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his reassurance, Kiyotaka still held himself back. He had never ridden on a motorcycle before… and he’d heard so much from his peers back in middle school about crashes and the sort…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Mondo hadn’t ever crashed. And neither had his brother… though, that meant there was a higher probability they </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>crash!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would feel so much safer with a helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short haired boy huffed. “And what if I fall off?” he asked skeptically. Mondo raised his eyebrows comically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why ya hold on ta me,” he replied bluntly. He added, “Quit bitin’ yer lip. It’ll start ta bleed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he stopped. There was no way out of this as far as Kiyotaka could see. He only had to go home. Usually, he’d walk to and from his shoddy house, which would take around forty-five minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lived a ways away from school yet he never minded it. It was his normal routine at this point and it had never bothered him, though he thought of Mondo as generous when he’d offered to drive him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…It wouldn’t take that much time, surely… he’d be alright. Nothing would happen!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds of mentally debating the pros and cons of saying ‘yes’, Kiyotaka finally gave up and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo beamed. He gestured for the prefect to hop on the motorcycle and laughed when Taka scrunched up his nose and hesitantly trotted over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly, Kiyotaka lifted himself up onto the back of the bike and adjusted his position so that he sat comfortably behind Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he tried to hide it, it was obvious that Taka was nervous. He tried to calm down by breathing slowly out through his mouth, but it was useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya gotta hold on ta me before we go,” Mondo interrupted the silence and turned back as far as he could to look at the other. “Ain’t want ya ta fall off like ya said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moral compass startled upright. “Ah! O-Of course!” he stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt the biker, so it was only a loose grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand placed itself atop Kiyotaka’s shivering one. Mondo fitted his fingers through the other’s hand and held it against his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he rubbed his calloused thumb over the prefect’s knuckles. It helped calm Taka down… “Nothin’ bad’ll happen, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although a small shred of doubt still nestled itself within Kiyotaka’s mind, he trusted Mondo. Mondo wouldn’t do anything reckless. He knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded against Mondo’s back. “I trust you,” he said truthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy smirked. “Good. Now, hold on!” he cautioned. Before Taka couldn’t even prepare himself, the boy’s warm hand that rested on his own trailed up to the handle of the bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo pressed his foot down on the pedal and, soon enough, off they went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgot about not hurting the biker with his grip. He tightened his arms around the boy and shut his eyes to avoid seeing anything around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he knew was still here was Mondo… and the wind blowing against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as if they were going a million miles a minute. Taka felt the purr of the motorcycle below him and he could feel the wind pressing against both him and Mondo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Mondo laugh, loudly, completely euphoric to be riding so fast through the city. He was probably running red lights while the prefect had his eyes shut in fear… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist tightened around Mondo’s uniform shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down!” Kiyotaka cried. His voice was muffled by the wind and his own frantic heartbeat. “For my sake, at least!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words went unanswered. But, even so, he could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>sworn</span>
  </em>
  <span> that their speed slowed down at least a few miles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the ride, Kiyotaka pressed himself closer to Mondo, his warmth comforting him despite everything else happening around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tears welled up in his eyes from the force of the wind but for no other reason besides that. When Taka was with the gang leader… everything seemed to relax. Well, besides his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly sure why his body acted the way it did when he was around Mondo, but he wasn’t about to find out, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka felt his legs beginning to shake (either from the motorcycle or from the way his blood rushed up to his face). His face felt hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo truly was something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the boy driving skidded to a stop at a red light. For once, he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>obeying </span>
  </em>
  <span>the law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motorcycle tilted for a moment. His hand was back on Taka’s. “We’re almost there if I remembered the address correctly,” he said. “Are ya doin’ alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time during the whole ride, the shorter boy lifted his head up and opened his eyes to look at Mondo. He had turned his head back once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishimaru smiled. “I-I’m doing great!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still woozy from the whole ride but otherwise, it was the truth. The boy in front of him smiled sillily and turned back to the light. He removed his hand from Taka’s once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turned green and he kicked off the ground and the motorcycle roared back to life. Kiyotaka closed his eyes again and rested his head gently against Mondo’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close to his house, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about taking too long to get home. His father wasn’t going to be back until late at night… so he didn’t need to tell his father that he’d been riding with Japan’s most famous </span>
  <em>
    <span>motorcycle gang leader</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t help but wish he was farther from home. He wanted to be with Mondo longer, huddled close to him like this and having him occasionally hold his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he lived with Mondo so they could spend more time with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy living with his father. He couldn’t bear to leave his father alone during all this… but maybe, someday, he could move in with Mondo when everything was alright again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he lived with Mondo, he’d be able to talk with him more, go on more rides with him… he’d be able to hold his hand more often and… hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> more… and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gah, what was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wouldn’t be able to live with Mondo, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold him </span>
  </em>
  <span>or whatever! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, he had to get his mind out of the gutter…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, he undeniably wanted to live with Mondo. He wanted to wake up and have the biker by his side every morning. He wanted to fall asleep to his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka’s face was burning at this point and his fingers gripped desperately at Mondo’s shirt still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Mondo spoke that Taka realized they had arrived at his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taka?” he said gentler than usual. “Yo, Taka, we’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prefect snapped open his eyes and let go of Mondo’s waist. He hoped the other wouldn’t notice how red his face was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you!” he cheerfully exclaimed as he hopped off the motorcycle and straightened out his uniform, wishing to look as if he wasn’t just freaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In return, the taller boy nodded curtly and grinned… though it quickly went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the pack of his neck. “Yer welcome, course. But, uh, before I gotta go,” he nervously looked away towards the door of Ishimaru’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka raised an eyebrow. “Before you go…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit—</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he muttered under his breath. His cheeks went red as he held out his hand again. “Can we hold hands again?!” he barked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his life, Kiyotaka couldn’t focus on what just happened. His brain couldn’t process what Mondo had just asked and neither could his common scene. “Pardon?” he apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo groaned. “Oh, c’mon, Taka, don't make me repeat it…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to tease you, Mondo! I… just think I may have heard you wrong,” he admitted. His fingers began to fidget around with his watch as Mondo struggled to repeat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frustrated boy made some sort of strangled noise with his throat and thrust out his hand upright so his palm faced Taka. “Gimme yer hand!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishimaru hummed and hesitantly placed his hand on Mondo’s own. Slowly, Mondo interlocked their fingers and leaned to the side so he could hold Taka’s other hand as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Kiyotaka muttered. Holding the other’s hands was so nice… “M-Mondo, why—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ wanted to…” he replied. He let his eyes trail up to the other boy’s face… and tried to calm himself down when they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka grinned and stepped closer to him, lowering their interlocked hands and laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh was short and sweet though it was still a bit loud in Mondo’s ears. “You’re so silly…” he chuckled. “I really must be going now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, the gang leader frowned. “Yer dad ain’t comin’ home till, like, the next mornin’!” he whined. “Ya can’t stay like this with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka thought his heart may just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leap </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of his chest at this point! Mondo had a point, his father wouldn’t be home for quite some time, so there wasn’t any reason not to spend more time with him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah… his heart was beating like crazy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled wide. “Well then, come inside with me! We may not have the best decorations or furniture… but still…” he mumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo looked at Taka as if he were the stars. “Really? You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me in?!” he half laughed, standing from his motorcycle. Kiyotaka nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! As long as you want to!” he reminded him. Mondo tightened his grip on Taka’s hands and began to bounce on his heels giddily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course I wanna!” he laughed and tugged Taka towards the house. “I’ll leave at, like, ten or somethin’ if ya want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka shook his head and laughed alongside his friend. He let go of Mondo’s left hand to dig in his pockets for the house key. “You may leave whenever you’d like, but for now, I would like to focus on how you’re here in tinge current moment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he unlocked the front door and Mondo pulled him inside even though he’d never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Ishimaru’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was around Mondo, he could relax. He could calm down. It seemed as if everything would be alright in the end no matter what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>